


Do you still love me?

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Body Worship, Celebrities, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, LLF Comment Project, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Relationship(s), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: Erwin and Levi are the first openly gay male actor couple in Hollywood and about to shoot their first film together in Europe. But during the filming things change and nothing is what it used to be.~~~“We can do this.”, Levi said after gulping heavily and taking Erwin's hand, immediately generating more voices and flashes being directed at them.But they couldn't.





	1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created within the frame of the Eruri Secret Valentine exchange 2017. This is my second fanfic in another than my native language and I was lucky that the lovely and very talented [Zed](http://zedsdead1001.tumblr.com/) was proofreading it : )  
> The wishlist of my giftee was "AU. Celebrities, military, animals, bathing. Anything eruri would be lovely."
> 
>  I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing in. Feel free to talk to me on Tumblr: [shippingeruri](http://shippingeruri.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ***
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 


Warm water surrounded his body and for a moment Erwin closed his eyes while his muscles began to relax. It was his routine before a job to take the time to fully relax and find ease of mind. Tomorrow their first job together as an official couple would start. The last weeks have been scheduled with lots of interviews, rehearsals and trying to avoid paparazzi and yellow press hunters.

~~~

About 18 months ago they made their relationship official and became Hollywood's first ever openly gay male actor couple. Before that there was almost one year of hide and seek, of hurt feelings, of rumors, of misunderstandings and above all, lies. Lies that almost destroyed their relationship.

Erwin was the one to speak out the ultimatum: make it public or end it. And Levi was the one to put the first into practice. His PR almost killed him when he used his Twitter and Facebook accounts to announce that: “Yes, Erwin Smith and I are together. It's none of your business but we love and fuck each other. Got a problem with that? Get a life and unfollow me.”

Within an hour after that, #Ackersmith was trending in the US and their phones didn't stop ringing. Hundreds of mails were popping up – but they didn't care, nothing was important to them because they finally had this burden off their shoulders.

“You're crazy, Levi. And I love you for that.”, Erwin said with a smile while Levi declined the third call in a row from his manager and switched off his mobile.

“I bet we'll either be actors without jobs now or we'll get offers for gay porn.”, he laughingly said while pushing Erwin on the bed. “Show me how much you love me, big boy.”, he whispered while pulling his shirt above his head and straddling Erwin's legs.

Despite Levi's prediction, they still found jobs and even got bigger offers than before – and yes also the gay porn industry offered them good amounts but they declined.

“No one is gonna have a look at that cock besides me.”, Levi announced and after a while, the offers stopped.

But then, shortly after the two of them moved together, they got the real deals. Their agents independently but almost simultaneously forwarded them mails with “the best offer so far” and they immediately read through them.

“Holy shit. 500K, all expenses paid, three months filming in Europe, leading role.”, Levi summarized his offer and Erwin jerkily moved his head.

“What?”, the blond sounded breathless while looking at Levi like he'd said something completely out of his mind.

“You heard me, right?”, Levi replied whilst gulping heavily. “Fucking hell, that's awesome... what about yours?”, the dark haired asked and leaned towards his partner, chin resting on the wide shoulder for a moment.

“It's... it's the same, I guess?”, Erwin said with a thin voice. “What's the working title of your production?”.

Levi hastily scrolled through the file and narrowed his eyebrows. “A Choice With No Regrets”, he read and Erwin choked a bit.

“Levi, we have offers for the same movie...”, Erwin explained an raised his eyebrows.

“Wait... what?”, Levi replied and pushed his laptop away to grab Erwin's and place it on his lap. His eyes scanned the offer and with widened eyes he looked at Erwin. “Fuck. This had better not be some super expensive porn.”, he said unbelieving.

~~~

“Erwin?”, Levi's voice softly reached Erwin. “You taking a bath?”, the larger man was rhetorically asked as his boyfriend entered the bathroom.

Erwin didn't open his eyes, he just slightly smiled as he heard Levi's naked feet on the tiles. Levi's hand softly touched Erwin's hair, small fingers running through the damp blond hair.

“Can I join?”, Levi asked while his hand slowly embraced Erwin's shoulder, gently caressing the heated skin.

Erwin's body welcomed the gentle touch and with a soft gaze he opened his eyes to find Levi leaning on the bathtub, naked.

“How come?”, Erwin asked with a low voice while his blue eyes rested on the dark eyes above him.

“I love you. You love taking baths before a job. We will have a big job for the next months together. So I thought why not take a bath together.”, Levi listed the facts while his hand was gently running over Erwin's torso.

“Good arguments, but “I love you” would have been enough.”, he said and slowly moved in the tub to give Levi some space. The dark haired got in smoothly and seemed to think about how to position himself for a moment.

“Come here.”, Erwin softly said, reaching for Levi's shoulder to turn his lover around and gently bring his back against his own chest.

“Is this good?”, Erwin asked while Levi placed himself between Erwin's legs and the blond lay his arms around the other's chest.

“Perfect.”, Levi peacefully hummed as the warm water also embraced his body.

They'd been laying around like this for a while. Both perfectly happy with being so close to each other, appreciating the tranquility after the last months of filled schedules, one appointment hunting the next. Their flights to Berlin would take off in about six hours and this would be the last time in their home that the two of them furnished with so much love.

“Erwin?”, Levi asked after a while and Erwin hummed in response. “Do you really think it was a good idea that we accepted?”, Levi's voice almost a whisper while he opened his eyes.

“Yes. Yes I do think it was and still is a good idea.”, Erwin responded. “Why? Do you regret that we accepted ?”, he asked in response, slowly opening his eyes.

“I don't know to be honest. It's a sensible topic and I will see you in a Nazi uniform every day.”, Levi said with concerned voice, his hands gently wandering over Erwin's thighs.

“But you have to admit; I look pretty good with those trousers.”, Erwin said with a soft smile in his voice.

“You look stunning, as always and your blue eyes with your fucking blond hair are more than perfect for this role.”, his voice hinting a smile as well.

“Thank you for this rather unique compliment.... But what are you concerned about then?”, Erwin asked honest, his breath going heavy against the back of Levi's head.

“I don't know. It's just... we will be away from home for three months, Mike will have to stay with Hanji, we will have to work together every day and the opinions on this movie are already going in so many different directions that I'm afraid it-”, Levi got interrupted by a soft kiss on his neck.

“If we want our family or close friends flown in, we just have to let the producer know. Mike will be perfectly fine with Hanji. And yes, working together with the person you love over a period of three months might stress us both at some points but I'm also sure that we will be able to handle this. We just have to trust each other, talk with each other and be clear about what is on our minds. Concerning a possible reception of the movie there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to make sure we're giving our best. We discussed it with our agents and between you and I – these roles are fitting for us and if we do a good job this movie will be a success.”, Erwin explained calmly his palms running over Levi's torso.

“Yeah... you're right.”, Levi whispered his fingers circling Erwin's knees below the water surface.

“Everything will work out fine. We are a good team and I think it's a great chance for us as a couple, as actors and to bring a controversial topic to cinema.”, Erwin whispered as his right hand slipped between Levi's legs. His fingertips gently touched Levi's cock that immediately reacted with a soft twitch and Levi let out a surprised gasp.

“You just have to relax. Want me to help you with that?”, Erwin breathed into Levi's ear and the younger one let out a soft moan while moving his hips against Erwin's hand once.

“I'll take that as a yes.”, Erwin concluded with a soft smile and closed his hand around Levi's hot flesh.

Practiced yet not dull his hand moved along Levi's cock, gently building up pressure. Levi's body began to move against Erwin's, giving the blond's cock the sensation of being caught between Erwin's stomach and Levi's lower back and upper ass.

“Hey, I wanted this to be about you.”, Erwin moaned quietly while his body began to pump blood into his own cock.

Levi didn't reply with words but started to move his body with more pressure against the blond while in response Erwin's hand took up pace. The bathroom was filled with both their heavy breathes while the continued disturbance of the water surface added a soft sound to it. Erwin's left hand was gently scratching over Levi's chest, fingers finally placing around his right nipple and gently pinching it.

“Fuck.”, Levi moaned, his cock twitching in the big hand. “Please... can we just fuck? We don't have much time... the flight”, he said only half a question more a demand.

“Let me have some more of this.”, Erwin breathed heavily his fingertips circling around and over the hardened nipple while his right hand steadily took up pace and pressure.

“Shit.”, Levi's body jerked as Erwin pinched the sensitive skin again. “Don't tease me.... Erwin.”, the younger one cried out annoyed resulting in a soft bite in his neck that made him growl aroused. Erwin gently kissed the bruised skin, licking over it just to place some more bites on his lover's neck.

By the minute they both got more aroused, bodies moving erratic, breathes getting more intense. They always had been passionate lovers and with time they only got better at it since they knew how the other one was ticking. Nevertheless there was no boredom when things got intimate.

“Erwin, for fucks sake – oh goooood, yes.”, Levi moaned as Erwin's hand let go off his cock and began to wander down between his cheeks, gently pushing against the soft perineal skin before his index finger circled Levi's muscle. Levi's breath paused for a moment until finally Erwin's finger easily parted the relaxed muscle and Levi let out a uncontrolled moan, his head falling back on wide shoulders.

“Fuck.”, Levi groaned while finding his breath again, fingers clinging hard in muscular thighs as he started to move his hips to fully savor Erwin's finger while the blond's hard on was still being stimulated between their two bodies.

“That's a good boy, fucking yourself with my finger. You want more, right?”, Erwin panted with hot breath against Levi's neck.

“Yes, I want more, please.”, Levi answered, eyes closed, cheeks flushed slightly red.

Erwin's middle finger slowly found his way into Levi who welcomed the sensational feeling with a deep groan. Immediately Levi's body shuddered and Erwin made the sensation even stronger by pinching the erect nipple again.

“Oh god ... it feels ... so good.”, Levi breathlessly stuttered, his body's movement disturbing the surface of the water even more.

“Tell me what feels good, Levi.”, Erwin whispered with an excited voice. But before Levi could say anything Erwin continued.

“My fingers here?”, he asked while he stretched index and middle finger inside Levi causing a uncontrolled twitching of his lover's body followed by an equally uncontrolled moan.

“Or my fingers here?”. Quietly but diabolic and sweet he asked while fingertips circled the right nipple again before pinching it so that Levi would let out a desperate cry.

“My teeth?”, he asked forbiddingly, letting his teeth sink into the soft hot skin in Levi's neck. The younger one jerking and moaning aroused.

“Or my cock because you know how good it will feel inside you?”, followed with a deep voice, Erwin now moving his hips against the back of Levi's body while moaning deeply himself.

“So tell me, my good boy... What is it that feels good?”, Erwin wanted to know.

“Shit.”, Levi gasped, his finger nails digging into Erwin's skin. “All of it. All of it feels good.”, he breathlessly said.

“And why is that?”. Erwin needed to know and spoke with aroused voice, now combining all the things he just let his lover feel.

“Because I love you and everything you do to me is more than I could ever ask for.”, Levi said surprisingly clear and Erwin gulped heavily.

“I love you so much, Levi.”, Erwin said soulful, closing his eyes for a moment and running his nose through the dark hair.

~~~

After their bath - and probably the best sex in weeks - they started to get ready to leave. Their agents would pick them up in less then two hours and they wanted to make sure that everything was packed, prepared and they were good to go. Suitcases checked twice, personal things checked trice – and that's when Erwin realized his passport was missing.

“Fuck.”, Erwin let out with a stressed tone while he hastily went through another drawer. “Are you sure you don't have my passport by any chance?”, he asks loudly as Levi was downstairs.

Levi took a few seconds before screaming back. “No, I really don't have it and I can't find it here as well”.

“Shit.”, Erwin loudly smacked his hand on the wooden sideboard when suddenly the doorbell rang.

“Going.”, Levi let him know while Erwin turned to the next drawer, desperately searching for his passport which was not in its usual place.

Two rooms later Erwin sat down on the bed, trying to keep his composure and trying to think about where he put it – it could not have disappeared.

“Erwin?”, Levi's voice interrupted his thoughts and Erwin looked up with a sigh. To his surprise Levi was smiling while he entered their bedroom.

“Long story short. Hanji just came by and gave me your passport. When we were at the notary to get things for Mike done she took both passports by accident.”, Levi said calmly, handing Erwin the document.

Erwin's eyes widened as Levi talked but he didn't say anything. He was too relieved, too upset and too shocked at the same time to say anything.

“She already left. She didn't want to give it to you personally since she was afraid you would rip her head off.”, Levi softly said, placing a kiss on Erwin's forehead. “Come on, big boy. We have a flight to get.”.

Levi offered his hand to Erwin, the blond taking it and getting up with a sigh. “I wouldn't have ripped her head off, I would have kissed her.”, Erwin said with a soft smile, following Levi downstairs.

They had one last cup of tea together and tried to relax a bit on the sofa, cuddling before their managers called, letting them know that they were outside with the drivers. As soon as they got in the black car, they intertwined their fingers and wouldn't let go until the airport. They were both silent, dwelling in on their thoughts.

~~~

“Mr. Ackerman! Mr. Smith!” - “OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!!” - “Over here, please!” - “A short comment on your thoughts right now?” - “They look soooo goooooood!” - “Smile for us!” - “I LOVE YOU!” - “Look here.” - “KISS PLEASE!” - “Any last thoughts?”

The voices of photographers, interviewers and fans hailed down on them as soon as the door of their car was opened. The two of them wore dark sunglasses but nevertheless the flashes were annoying and something they weren't used to yet.

“Let them pass. Give them some space.”, Levi's manager demanded while Erwin and Levi, side by side walked into the airport. They've never had as much attention from the press and paparazzi in their whole career but this movie, together with their announcement shortly before, gave them so much attention that it got unbearable sometimes.

They tried to ignore everything and everyone around them, just focused on the way in front of them and each other. They were a team, partners, lovers and they both trusted each other more than anyone else on this earth.

“We can do this.”, Levi said after gulping heavily and taking Erwin's hand, immediately generating more voices and flashes being directed at them.

But they couldn't.

 

  

#### Day 1 + 2

The filming of the movie started great. Everyone from the crew and on the set was super friendly and nice towards them. No one acted strange or gave them a feeling of discomfort. The first two days started with scenes of them alone or with minor characters, so they could get used to everyone and everything. The director was very pleased with both of their performances and there would be a break whenever they needed one.

“Erwin, Levi – I'm SO thankful that you are playing our main characters. There's no one who could do a better job and I'm very sure you will do great in your scenes together.”, the screenwriter who constantly was on set let them know after their first shots. “The ones where your characters meet as well as the development of our Nazi officer and the Jewish rebel while they find their love for each other against all odds.”, he nodded with a smile. “I'm really happy.”, he let them know.


	2. Scene 2

**Day 14**

 

“CUT! That's it!” and everyone on the set started cheering while Erwin and Levi only slowly parted their lips, soft smiles on their faces, giggling like some silly lovebirds.

“That was the best first kiss between a Nazi and a Jew I could imagine.”, the director said with an excited voice.

“I just didn't think about Erwin as a Nazi but as the man I love.”, Levi said while he was straightening his jacket.

“I thought of our first kiss.”, Erwin said with a smile, his left hand running softly over Levi's back. “It was pretty romantic on a warm summer night on the balcony of my old apartment. And when we just did the scene I could almost smell the sweet summer night's air again.”, he added, his face softening.

~~~

“Could you please not do that?”, Levi asked after they'd returned to their hotel and shut the door behind them

“Do what?”, Erwin asked as he took off his shirt, getting ready to take a shower.

“Tell people about our life?”, Levi asked as if it was very obvious before that already.

“You mean because I let the director know about our first kiss?”, Erwin asked back, his eyebrows furrowing a bit.

“Yeah exactly. It's none of their business.”, Levi let him know determined.

“Sorry, I didn't know that this was a problem for you.”, the blond said softly, slowly coming closer to Levi.

“It concerns me that it is a problem for me but not for you.”

“I don't think there is a problem with letting people know about things like this. But I respect and will now keep in mind that it is a problem for you.”, Erwin said upright, his hand reaching for Levi's shoulder.

“Good, because I don't want everyone to know everything about us.”, Levi conclusively said and pulled back his shoulder. “I'm going to bed now. Good night.”, he let the blond know before turning to the bedroom.

Erwin was left in confusion as Levi closed the bedroom door. He loved Levi so god damn much that he wanted to tell everyone on this planet how much he loved him. Erwin was the kind of person who fell in love rarely but when he did he loved with all his heart and all he had to give. Levi was the man he never knew he needed until he met him. And now, almost two years after they've kissed for the first time he was as sure as never before that he wanted to stay together with Levi and spend the rest of his life with him. And it really hurt him that Levi felt offended because Erwin told someone about their first kiss. Especially the person who wanted both of them together for their movie. They've spend so much time together in LA already … it's not like he told a complete stranger or the press. And even if it would have been... Erwin loved Levi so much that he wouldn't have a problem with letting everyone know about their first kiss.

 

 

**Day 25**

“Hanji just sent a pic of Mike – he puked on her carpet.”, Levi said without a trace of a smile as Erwin was done with a scene and heading towards his partner.

“It looks like they are getting along really well.”, Erwin said with a smile, taking off the tight brown jacket and having a look at their golden retriever looking ashamed while Hanji patted his head.

“Oh she wrote another message... she wants to examine the vomit to see what made him puke?”, Levi said slightly disgusted and Erwin laughed playful.

“That's so Hanji.”, Erwin commented. “We're done for today. Should we go eating somewhere nice before heading back to the hotel?”, Erwin asked and Levi narrowed his brows.

“No thanks, I'm quite not in the mood for fancy eating when I just saw our dog's vomit.”, he said with a determined voice and Erwin blinked a bit irritated.

“Hmm, okay. Then we'll just order room service when we are back?”, Erwin suggested, placing his hand on Levi's upper arm.

“Maybe. We'll see.”, Levi answered, moving away from Erwin, looking on his mobile. “I'll wait in the car.”, he let the tall know.

Not even a month has passed since they left LA and came to Berlin. And yet the two of them had spent less and less quality time together. Most evenings Levi just wanted to take a shower and then order room service and some wine and lay on the bed to watch TV while emptying the bottle. There was sex, but it was different, less loving, more mechanical.  
They rarely got to experience the Berlin nightlife even though before they left they made a list what they wanted to do while being here. Levi was the one who came up with this idea and spent hours and hours on searching for nice restaurants, cool clubs, sweet little shops and trendy boutiques. Yet he was also the one not wanting to do anything in this city.  
Erwin wanted to spend time with Levi so most evenings were spend together in the luxurious three bedroom hotel suite in a first class hotel. Nothing to complain about but even within their own little private world Levi would prefer to sit on his laptop or write on his mobile instead of just sitting, talking and having a good time with his boyfriend.


	3. Scene 3

**Day 40**

“Shit. Why do we have to fly to another country now?”, Levi sighed.

“Because we will film in Sweden now, the outdoor scenes in Berlin are done.”, Erwin said calmly. He was getting more and more alert for Levi's bad tempers that got more and more with each week.

“As if I didn't know that. Wow, congrats on telling me what is written in the disposition.”, Levi replied with toxic overtone.

“Levi, no need to act like this. I just wanted to inform you.”, Erwin replied with a concerned voice while he packed some shirts in his suitcase.

“Thank you so much for that informative information of yours.”

“Don't be sarcastic now.”, Erwin said, trying to find eye contact with his partner.

“Why shouldn't I be?”, Levi replied, not looking up from his suitcase.

“Because we are both in this together and I don't want us to argue o-”

“We're not arguing. You are arguing.”, Levi said with a sharp voice.

“Levi, can we please talk about this? I think we are both stressed and there's a lot of pressure on both of us equally, but we will handle this. Together, as always.”, Erwin said tensely.

“I don't want to talk about anything right now. I just want to get my fucking suitcase packed and get on with filming.”

Silently they both continued to pack their suitcases and Erwin couldn't help but feeling bitterness rising up. His mouth went dry, fingers starting to shake a bit. This was not planned when they accepted for this movie – none of it was planned. Neither their arguing, nor their lack of romance, nor the more and more undeniable fact that they were having a real problem here. A problem that Erwin wanted to talk about but Levi blocked every time his boyfriend had the courage to approach it. All the wonderful plans they had made for their first filming together in Europe that weren't realized were hanging over them as big dark cloud. Or was it just Erwin feeling this way? Maybe Levi just didn't care anymore. Erwin felt terrible as he was sensing that their relationship was breaking on this movie which was planned as an unique debut and also a great task for them as a couple.

 

 

**Day 60**

“One more of this.”, Levi let the waiter know while waving with the wine bottle they just emptied. Well, Erwin had one glass, the rest belonged to Levi.

“Do you think that's a good idea? We have to get up early tomorrow.”, Erwin said with a soft smile.

“Sure it's a good idea. It's our two year anniversary and I want to celebrate.”, Levi's voice certainly indicating that he was quite drunk already.

“Yes it is, but I would love to spend some time in private with you. Just you and me. A relaxing bath, a massage for you...”, Erwin tried to put his hand on Levi's on the table but the younger one pulled his hand back.

“We are always in private as soon as we are in that shitty hotel. Why not just enjoy an evening out? It's not everyday that we get an extra day off after a certain someone here on this table let the producer know that it's our anniversary.”, Levi replied.

“You are right, but usually we are very tired after a day of filming and so I thought this occasion might-”

“Might be the perfect opportunity to tell me how much you love me? Yeah, I get it. And I love you too. Can we drink now, please?”, Levi babbled.

Alcohol was a nice thing he had realized in the last weeks. It numbed the thoughts, it helped to forget. Levi never was a big drinker but since they came to Germany he more an more got to know the benefits of it. Just after a few days of filming he felt like shit and the media made it even worse. Wherever he was checking, all pages were just reporting on his big blond boyfriend being the perfect portrait of a Nazi. In the beginning Levi occasionally was mentioned but it got less and less with each week everyone focusing on Erwin. When they were out in the first week and some paparazzi took pictures they were printed with subtitles like “Erwin Smith and his boyfriend sighted....” - and it really made him feel more than worthless. He just wanted to get done with this movie, get done with his role of the Jewish rebel that got caught and interrogated just to meet with a high ranked Nazi officer that happened to be portrayed by Erwin. He felt forced to act, forced to show emotions, forced to be here. Never would he ever have guessed that the public would only see one main character with him being the mandatory supporting actor.

He even felt a shift on the set within the crew. Everyone was pampering Erwin while people started to avoid Levi. OK, he acted like a piece of shit sometimes but how could they not understand? He envied his own boyfriend, he couldn't even look him in the eye without rage rising inside him. And he felt even shittier for that, because that was something he never experienced before. Erwin was as sweet and charming as ever, towards him, towards everyone. And he was acting like some movie diva.

He couldn't talk about this with Erwin, about his envy, his anger and rage all caused by his boyfriend. The media and everyone in this world was not treating him equally to his partner. He didn't want to hurt Erwin but this was the fucking first time he was in a serious relationship and this situation here made him realize how unfitted he was for an upright man like Erwin. He was about to destroy this relationship but he felt helpless, not able to communicate his concerns. He also realized that without talking, he would hurt Erwin more and more every day. And this was the last thing he wanted, this man deserved so much better than him.

Levi came from this poor fucked up family, only getting his first minor roles in movies by flirting with the right people, occasionally involving some sex while his boyfriend was found by a talent scout when he was twenty-something and just fucking walking down the street to his shitty white collar job. Two men, two worlds, two completely different stories. How could this man even fall in love with him? He wasn't the least bit as outstanding as Erwin and the media was proving this right now. Erwin wasn't even sure if he was into guys until they got to know each other better, he just made out with a guy once or twice, so what was it that he wanted from Levi anyway? He was just the sidekick, the guy that belonged nowhere. If he could, Levi would have just disappeared, in a whole in the ground or anywhere else. Just away from this. “This” which he always thought was the dream. Big movie, lots of money, a picture book boyfriend, a fucking house and a fucking dog.

Yet he was not happy, he was sad, depressed so to say and yet he couldn't and wouldn't want to talk about it. The least bit with the man who was sitting in front of him, wanting to celebrate their second anniversary and yet Levi wished someone else was in his place and making Erwin happy.


	4. Scene 4

**Day 80**

“Can you please focus on this, Levi?”, the director asked with a smile but his eyes told that he was not very amused.

“I am focusing, it just irritates me how Erwin is looking at me.”, he replied.

“Erwin is looking exactly the way I have it in mind. Do you maybe need a break?”

“Fuck no. Everything's okay. Can we just get done with this scene?”

~~~

“What was wrong with you earlier today?”, Erwin asked with a concerned voice.

“Nothing. I just thought you were looking at me really stupid.”, Levi's voice had overtone of amusement.

“Stupid?”, Erwin pulled back his head. “How does someone look stupid?”

“You'll see it in the movie probably.”, Levi said in a declaratory fashion.

“Levi, I've said this to you before, but can we please talk about... THIS?”, Erwin said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“And as I've said before, I don't want to talk about anything. I want to focus on the filming. I don't even think that there's that much to talk about.”

“Levi, you are acting like some kind of bitch towards so many people, not only me. You made the set runner cry yesterday.”, Erwin sighed.

“She brought me too cold tea, that's not my problem.”, Levi crossed his arms before his chest.

“What about the other day when you called in sick while you actually were hungover from our awesome anniversary dinner?”, Erwin asked demanding.

“Happens to the best.”

“Don't you think an anniversary should be more than getting drunk in a restaurant and falling asleep in the taxi?”

“Maybe, I don't know. It was a fun night.”

“So much fun. Yes... for me it was not. You screamed at random people in the restaurant, you threw food on the floor, you broke two glasses, you tried to steal the silverware and you pissed in a flower pot. What about that is actually what you would call 'a fun night'?”, Erwin's voice getting more an more angry.

“All of it. I had lots of fun.”, Levi said with a pleased smile.

There was a pause, Erwin took some deep breaths through the nose, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he gulped heavily, his blue eyes focusing on Levi's dark gray ones.

“Do you still love me?” He asked softly, his voice as steady as possible.

He has had this feeling of Levi no longer being interested in him since shortly after they've arrived in Europe but he never wanted to believe it. He explained it to himself with the stress and the filled schedules, the paparazzi and interviewers always hanging around them as soon as they stepped outside the hotel suite or from the set. But that's why he always wanted to talk about this with Levi, because he wanted to know what the actual matter was, how he could support the man he loved with all his heart. But Levi never replied, he only got more and more bad tempered, talking less and less and cursing more and more. Building up an invisible wall between them.

The physical contact quickly was reduced to the necessities during filming and some random cheek kisses from Levi's side but they also stopped a few weeks ago. Whenever Erwin wanted to touch his partner, in a caring, romantic or erotic way, Levi pulled back. He tried to avoid it more and more.

In the beginning they had plenty of sex, even more sex after Levi started to act so strange. Erwin bottomed more during the shooting in Europe than in the two years they've been together. But since a few weeks even this was denied and Erwin's throat felt constricted. He lost any connection to Levi and there was nothing he could do about it but watching the person he loved from the bottom of his heart slowly slip away from him.

Levi's eyes widened, his head moving towards Erwin who was standing on the other side of the bed. He opened his mouth but said nothing, his face going pale.

“I think that's enough of an answer.”, Erwin said with a thin voice.

 

 

**Day 90**

“It's a wrap!” and everyone on the set started cheering, somewhere a champagne bottle was opened.

Erwin and Levi had just filmed their last scene and as soon as the holy words declared the ending of a three months film shooting Levi left the set.  
Erwin didn't follow immediately, people were congratulating him and asking where Levi went. He excused himself and followed.

“I've booked a flight for me in...”, Levi looked at his mobile “four hours.”, he explained before Erwin could even say anything.

“What? You're flying now and alone?”

“Might be better, less publicity at the airport and if you want, I can pack my things and will be gone before you get home.”, Levi explained with a monotone voice as he opened the buttons of his shirt.

“No... no wait, Levi. That can't be it. This WILL not be it.”, Erwin's voice cracked a bit while the blond reached our for Levi's shoulder. “Can we please at least talk about everything when we're back home?”, he asked while his hand held on to Levi's shoulder, eyes tearful.

Levi didn't pull back, not this time. The first time in weeks, no months, his lover didn't pull away when he touched him.

Levi's gray eyes stared up to him as if he was examining Erwin's face.

“Fine. We'll talk when you're back.”, Levi said with a low voice while he didn't give any hint of emotion. But for the first time in months the smaller one got on his toes, giving Erwin a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Erwin gulped heavily, his fingers clinging harder into Levi's upper arm. He didn't want to let him go. Not now. Never. He wanted him by his side, in good times and in bad times as they seemed to have at the moment.

“I can fly with you now. I can book a seat. We can-”, Erwin was cut off.

“No, Erwin, you stay here. You go the farewell party with the crew tonight. You smile, let them witness your charm once more and take they flight tomorrow that was booked for us already.”, Levi declared and softly took Erwin's wrist in his hand to take away the larger grip and Erwin widened his nostrils, taking a deep breath before turning away to avoid acting more harmful towards this whole situation.

~~~

Erwin couldn't sleep in the hotel bed. He never slept alone in the last year and now that his boyfriend was gone but his scent was still present, he felt as lonely as never before. Hours passed but he just couldn't sleep, nor could he think. He just felt empty, as empty as never before.

Hours later he desperately started masturbating, trying to find ease of mind while he inhaled Levi's scent from his pillow. But instead of an orgasm, tears came. Hot and burning they ran down his cheeks as he confessed his feelings for the man that was about to leave him into the darkness of the night. His voice only a whisper while he repeated Levi's name countless times for no one to hear but himself.


	5. Scene 5

**24 hours later** Hanji fell around his neck and Mike was jumping up on his legs.

“Oh god Erwin, you look like.... shit. When was the last time you slept?”, Hanji wanted to know as Erwin forced a smile and knelt down to greet Mike. The golden retriever licked all over Erwin's face, barking in joy and rolling on his back so Erwin could stroke his belly.

“I missed you big boy. Was Hanji treating you good enough?”, he asked with a playful tone and almost forgot about the current situation.

“Where's Levi?”, was the second question that followed, that HAD to follow and Hanji looked at him with a concerned gaze from beneath her glasses.

Erwin looked around – no obvious paparazzi or press people. His manager promised to give them a false time and with a deep breath he looked at Hanji.

“He flew home yesterday already. It seems like this is it. He promised to talk to me one last time but wanted to pack his things already.”, Erwin almost whispered as if it would make it any less true and Hanji widened her eyes.

Erwin explained the development between the two of them during the filming while the car headed towards the house the couple had lived in for the last year.

“Oh my god, Erwin. I'm so sorry. I... I don't know what to say. Why didn't you call me? Talk about this earlier?”, Hanji said, her voice shaking while Mike had been resting on Erwin's lap for the whole ride.

“I... I couldn't, Hanji. I just couldn't. I was afraid – I've never felt so helpless in my whole life before.”

“If he promised to talk with you I'm sure he will stick to that promise. He owes you an explanation.”

~~~

Erwin opened the door to their house and Mike entered first, instantly running towards the living room. Packed suitcases were placed besides the entrance and Erwin felt like puking as this whole situation became too real.

Playful barks and Levi's muffled voice could be heard from the living room, so Erwin stepped inside, feeling like a ghost who didn't belong here.

His eyes immediately caught Levi who was on the sofa all covered by Mike who was rubbing his head against Levi's. Erwin stood still and consumed the scenery in front of him – it would probably be the last time he could see this. Levi was smiling so carefree as he was welcomed by their dog.

When Levi looked up and saw Erwin his expression went blank immediately, with a slight cough he got himself upright and Mike placed his head on Levi's lap.

“Hey.”, the dark haired spoke with a low voice.

“Hey.”, Erwin replied whilst slowly coming closer.

“You look like shit.”

“I know. Can I sit?”

“Sure.”

Erwin stiffly placed himself opposite of Levi while he focused his eyes on the other one.

“What do you want me to say?” Levi took a deep breath.

“The truth. The only thing I ever wanted from you.”

Levi sighed and let his eyes wander over Mike who was totally relaxed next to him, head still placed on his lap.

“Your things are packed. So you are going to leave?”, Erwin pushed the conversation forward.

“Yes my things are packed because I don't think you still want me here after I'm done talking.”, Levi's eyes narrowing a bit.

“That is my decision, so why don't you tell me what the matter is?”

“You shut up until I'm finished, okay?”

Erwin nodded, leaning back on the sofa.

“First of all I want you to know one thing.”, Levi started and took a deep breath. “I love you, Erwin Smith. You are the most wonderful man I ever had the honor to encounter in my whole life. You are a man with a vision and you are determined to reach your goals and achieve your dreams. And I look up to you.”

For a moment the blond was afraid that he fell asleep in the plane and this was a dream, but Levi continued.

“The problem is that I'm not only looking up to you, but I feel intimidated by you and what you've achieved. How you achieve things, how you handle life, how you live your life. I envy you for your talent to get everyone's attention within a second, I envy your looks, your height, your bright blue eyes, your fucking bushy eyebrows. You are a someone, a character, a person to remember. And I'm none of this.”, Levi continued, his voice getting deeper and more emotional.

Erwin was too shocked to show any reaction, he just sat there, fingers clinging into his trousers, while he listened to Levi's words.

“We got to know each other on a casting and I remember EVERY-FUCKING-ONE in the waiting room was talking about you, looking at you. And you just didn't care and you still don't care. You are so fucking confident that you just don't care about how others see you. But surprise: usually everyone loves you.”, Levi rolled his eyes while Erwin vividly could remember their first encounter.

“I looked at you, you looked at me, when our eyes met we both smiled. For me that was it. A nice flirt with a hunk. But you.. for you it just started. You came over with your eyes fixed on me while I almost pissed myself. Why would a good looking guy like you come over to me? You casually sat down, introduced yourself and – Jesus I can't even remember what we talked about because I was so fascinated by you.”, Levi breathed out noisily through his nose.

Erwin could feel his heart beat really hard and really fast in his chest while he almost didn't dare to blink but just listened to Levi.

“Then suddenly you were called for your audition, I had mine right after your and I thought I'd never see the most beautiful eyes on this world again. But you waited outside of that building and invited me for a coffee. I still don't know why you did this because you never really had thing for guys. But obviously you saw something in me, something that I haven't found myself until today.”, Levi pressed his lips together.

“I could continue with the “boy meets boy” story but that's not what I want to tell you. You already have an idea what the problem is. I envy you, I always envied you and when we were in Germany I envied you the most. I know you don't care that much about publicity and media but EVERY news item on this movie was about you, from ten reports maybe two or three mentioned me. I felt like shit, like a worthless piece of shit. And yet you always treated my like I'm something special, a precious you wanted to cherish. Even when I started to act like a little brat back in Germany you still were kind to me as you've always been. That's something I'm not used to. Usually the people in my life – not speaking of Isabel and Farlan here – come and go, use me for their good and then I'm left alone. That's how it has always been and I don't think this will ever change. Yet you somehow have proven to me that it can be different, that I can be treated different. And before Germany I was having the same vision as you, following the same dream as you. And I hate myself to say it, but I really liked it. Sharing my life with someone, being together with someone for more than just sex and pure satisfaction of lust. For the first time in my life I really felt loved and I could respond to this feeling with love for someone.”, Levi's voice shook and while he was talking, the words sped up.

Erwin uncontrollably had tears running down his cheeks while he pressed his lips together and stared at Levi who was being as honest as maybe never before.

“Yet I don't want to be the one holding you back. You deserve so much better than me. You need a super sexy girl on your side, someone to show off and to make a big fuzz at parties. I'm a burden, Erwin, I'm holding you down. What kind of person am I that I envy my partner? I feel like shit for this and I don't want to feel like shit. So my conclusion is that we can't be together. It's better for you and your career. And NOW tell me you're going to still want me here.”, Levi said concluding with a hint of sarcasm.

Erwin gulped heavily, wiping away the silent tears on his cheeks with his wrists and then finding his voice.

“Thank you.” The first words that left Erwin's lips were ghostly whilst he leant a bit forward. “I don't even know where to begin but let me assure you that I do want you here more than anything else right now. Your honesty, as harsh as it might sound sometimes, is all I ever asked you for and you've just proven to me that you are able to communicate your thoughts and feelings very clearly. I would have wished for that earlier so we wouldn't have to be in this situation now – and no, I don't want to be resentful I just want to let you know that you can always be this honest with me.”, Erwin slowly said while his voice slowly found back to normal.

Now Levi was the silent one although Erwin never said he should be quiet.

“Let me shortly go back to that moment when we met... I was fully aware that everyone in this room was looking at me – it's always been like this for me especially since I started with acting. People see the big, muscular, good looking guy and they see a competitor, someone they have to compete against to reach their goals. And I can totally understand that. But even outside of casting situations I always have to deal with people either trying to befriend me just because they think I look good and they want to have good looking friends or because they think I can introduce them to some people in the film industry. I can't even clearly remember the last time someone smiled at me without having a fake smile on.”, Erwin paused for a moment.

Levi was now the one who gazed unbelieving but didn't say anything.

“And in this room … you stood out the most. You had a look on your face like you would be ready to kill someone to get this job, like you trusted nothing and no one. But only when you looked at me you smiled. It was flirting, of course, but nevertheless was this one of the truest smiles I've ever encountered in my whole life and I want to see you smiling for me so much more, Levi. You got my attention by being authentic, by being someone, being a character.”, Erwin desperately smiled and Levi pressed his lips together as his boyfriend continued.

“You claim that I am all of this and I say you are all of this. Our personalities are shaped by the path we walk in our life and I immediately could tell that your path had a lot of obstacles. You got my attention, my honest interest and so I came over to you. I wanted to talk to a real person, someone who wouldn't hide behind fake smiles. And I have to admit that I found your voice so appealing that I felt soaked in it and so I can't remember what we talked about either.” A soft smile formed on Erwin's lips while Levi breathed out amused.

“I'm more than sorry that I was not and I still am not aware of the media coverage for “A Choice With No Regrets” - but I really don't care, because only what is real matters to me. And you are real. My feelings for you are real. Levi, I've never thought I would be in a relationship with another man and yet you are the person that I fell in love with. And I couldn't be more happy about this. If you would have given me the slightest hint while we were in Europe I would have talked with my agent to handle the press. I would have done everything I could to make you feel better, to envy me less. Because there really is no reason to envy me. I was lucky my whole life, good schools, good education, parents with money. That's the mixture you need to form someone with confidence. You on the other hand, you worked for everything you wanted. I envy your mental strength and endurance, your sense of justice and your willpower.”, Erwin declared before he gulped heavily and continued.

“I don't need a super sexy girl by my side when I can have you. From 1000 people I would still chose you, because to me you are perfect – I wouldn't want to change a thing about you. I want to show you off but you told me you don't like it when I talk about our relationship. I would carry you on my arms and show you to the whole world because you are the only one I want and everyone should know that. I was in two serious relationships before I met you and I never ever before was so certain about my feelings – even when you acted so nasty in Europe. I just wanted to make you feel better, wanted to know what was on your mind and that you wouldn't talk to me hurt me deeply. But I didn't get mad because I wanted to be strong for both of us. I knew something was on your mind and until you would tell me I would have to give us the strength to endure the shooting of this movie. More than once I felt like quitting and just going back to where we were before but I knew it wouldn't change a thing. This was something we had to go through together so that we now can be at a new point.”, Erwin sighed and Levi took a deep breath.

“Levi, I love you. I want to be with you and I will do everything in my power to take the feeling of envy away. The person I am since two years ago – and I think that's the best I've ever been - I am that thanks to you. You complete me, you ground me, you push me, you follow me, you guide me, with you on my side I can achieve all my dreams and those that we create together.”, Erwin paused, his eyes tearing up.

“So I'm asking you to stay. To be my boyfriend and to promise me to never ever again bottle up your concerns, your anger, your envy or even hate against me.”, Erwin's voice almost cracked.

Levi looked at him unbelieving the whole time. As if Erwin said thing's he never would have thought his partner would be able to say. He gulped heavily while fingers ran through dark hair.

“I need a moment... to think about this. That was a lot to hear and to process and although I don't look as shitty as you, I didn't sleep since I left either.”, Levi said with a thin voice.

“Okay, take your time.”, Erwin replied while his mouth went dry. This was the second worst reply he could have thought of, but he would accept it. “I'll take a shower”, he let Levi know before getting up and moving away slowly.

Mike lifted his head, jumped off the sofa and followed Erwin a few steps before looking back to Levi. The dog never had to chose between the two of them, they've always been together since they adopted him. Whining he looked from Erwin to Levi and back.

“Stay here.”, Erwin said and pointed towards to sofa and Mike walked back to Levi where he lay down to Levi's feet.

Erwin dropped his clothes in the bathroom, brushed his teeth and then headed straight to the shower. He felt like he hadn't slept in ages or showered for that matter.

Levi's confession had hit him hard and there hasn't been a single hint regarding these problems before. Or has he just been too blind to see it? Having heard all of Levi's thoughts and also unloading his mind has felt more than relieving but at the same time it had taken away every last bit of energy that he had had before.

Now Erwin just stood under the hot water of the shower, his eyes closed, his brain empty. There was nothing else he could do. He had opened his heart and soul to Levi and everything else was up to the man he loved. The water fell to the ground noisily so that his minimalistic thoughts got damped even more.

Suddenly an unreal feeling struck him as something touched him on the waist. He was facing the wall when he opened his eyes while letting out a surprised gasp. Levi stood behind him, placing his hand on Erwin's waist and then laying his arms around the bigger one's abdomen. Erwin gulped heavily as he felt Levi's body against his back, pushing hard against him while Levi's hands grasped for Erwin's.

“I love you, Erwin. I'm sorry. I was such a big idiot.”, Levi said loud enough so that Erwin could hear him.

Erwin's legs began to shake as he was overcome by so many emotions that all he could do was breath in and out as calm as possible while he slowly turned around to look into Levi's face. Levi still had his arms around Erwin's waist, now pressing their fronts together. Erwin's hands gently stroke over Levi's arms, slowly coming closer to his neck and finally cupping his chin.

“I am so sorry, Erwin. I love you and I want to be together with you but I'm afraid that I'll destroy it just because I don't know how to handle certain situations. I've never been in a relationship and dead sure not in a perfect one like this with a man like you.”, Levi explained himself while his chin started to shake under Erwin's hands. “God I missed your touch so much.”, he almost cried out as Erwin let his thumbs run over Levi's cheeks. The blue eyes were examining Levi's face, while Erwin smiled. The blond was in a kind of trance state as he slowly bowed down and began to kiss every single inch of skin on Levi's face while the hot water was running over them. Levi closed his eyes, silently sobbing as Erwin placed his kisses all over. The lips came to a halt before touching Levi's lips gently, only letting them feel the other one's while hot breathe touched Levis skin.

“And I missed you, Levi.”, Erwin almost silently whispered before he united their lips for a desperate, gentle yet passionate kiss.


	6. Final Scene

**Five months later**

“Is my bow tie in place?”, Erwin asked as his fingers carefully ran through his hair. Levi narrowed his eyebrows, focusing on the black bow tie below Erwin's chin and adjusted it a bit.

“Everything's fine. You look as handsome as ever.”, he let his boyfriend know and placed a quick kiss on his lips. “What about me?”, he wanted to know and Erwin smiled softly.

“You look as stunning as ever.”, he let him know while his hands ran along Levi's collar.

Both men wore black tuxedos with bow ties with white shirts below, just the color of the cloth in their breast pocket differed, while Erwin's was blue, Levi's was green. They sat in a huge limousine and would arrive at the red carpet in less than two minutes. The world premiere for “A Choice With No Regrets” which became the real title as well was about to take place in Berlin. Over the last few days, Erwin and Levi had done a lot of the things they initially wanted to do during their first stay here and their love was as strong as never before. After their big talk when they had gotten home to LA a few months ago much has changed and all to the better. So a private trip to Berlin only was a logical consequence and they both had enjoyed it a lot. Now they would have to face a new challenge, a world premiere of a AAA movie in which they both played the leading roles. While Levi seemed to be pretty composed Erwin was unusually nervous.

“We just have to get out of the car, give some autographs, smile for the cameras while we slowly walk towards the cinema's entrance. There we will get interviewed by some people and then we can go inside. Our managers are waiting in front of the entrance so if any stupid questions come up they will interrupt. No need to worry, big boy, I'm here together with you.”, Levi said calmly and took Erwin's hand. He brought the fingers to his lips and gently kissed them while looking at Erwin's concerned face.

The bigger one took a deep breath. “You're right. We can do this, together.”, he approved and placed a gently kiss on Levi's forehead.

Moments later they could here screaming from the outside and they gaped at the huge amount of people that had come to the Potsdamer Platz for the world premiere.

“Holy shit.”, Levi said after he found his speech again and gulped heavily. “That's... that's a whole lot of people. They are not even able to see the movie, what are they all doing here?”

“I guess they all want to see us on the red carpet...?”, Erwin almost whispered as his heartbeat went up steadily.

The limousine stopped and they both took a deep breath, looking at each other with devotion before one of the securities opened the door and Levi was the first to go out.

Erwin felt dizzy as he heard people screaming, falling in a total frenzy for his boyfriend. For a moment he couldn't move, the situation was too overwhelming and then Levi's head appeared in the car again, a smile on his lips.

“You will love it, get out already.”, he said with an excited voice and offered the blond a hand which the other one took and then got out.

The view was amazing. Endless crowds of people to the left and right, signs with their names being held up, cameras and mobiles were directed at them alike and the air was filled with what felt like thousands of voices all screaming their names. Erwin didn't let go off Levi's hand for a moment, he just stood there, enjoying the view with a smile while his body pumped adrenaline into his veins. They both waved, looked at different directions, gave everyone the chance to take a picture of them together before the slowly started to move, finally letting go off each others hand. The walked towards the crowds and in a trance like state gave autographs and posed for cameras, even took some selfies with people. The love that they were drowned in was unique. There were people crying, screaming their names and Erwin would have loved to go to every single one but there wasn't enough time. Nevertheless he tried to say “Hi” to everyone he could, shake some hands and from the corner of his eye he could see Levi doing the same.

Slowly they were approaching the entrance, cameras already pointed at them, their managers behind and Erwin started to feel dizzy. For a moment he almost forgot to breathe but then he swallowed this insecurity and focused on the here and now.

They both climbed up the stairs, turned around and automatically intertwined their fingers again. The view was unbelievable. It was like an ocean of people and hundreds of flashes were lighting up as Erwin placed a kiss on Levi's hair.

This was it. This was the moment he had chosen to prove his unconditional love for Levi. Slowly his brain started to fade out the sounds, his breath getting deeper and more steady as he almost in slow motion turned towards Levi who narrowed his eyes as Erwin was completely ignoring their managers telling them to give the interviews now. But Erwin didn't care. For him there was only Levi and him.

Erwin slowly bent a knee while letting go off Levi's hand for a moment to pull out a small velvet box he had been carrying in his pocket. He pressed his lips together, focusing for a moment before looking up in Levi's unbelieving face, eyes widened, lips slightly parted. Gently, he took Levi's right hand and held it in his right one while he presented the open box in his left hand.

“Levi. You are the love of my life and there's nobody else in this world I could love as much as I love you. You give me confidence, strength and above all you make me happy every day.”, Erwin started with surprisingly steady voice while Levi got teary-eyed.

“You are the person I trust and I want this to be forever. In good times and in bad. We already had bad times but they made us stronger, made you and me what we are today. And what we are today is the most perfect life I could ever ask for.”, Erwin felt his voice crack a bit while Levi placed his left hand in front of his lips to hold back the sobbing.

“So, Levi Ackerman, I'm asking you to become my husband whom I will love and protect with all I have to give until the day I die. Do you want to marry me?”, he finally asked and as soon as the words left his lips he took a deep breathe to give his brain enough oxygen as he felt like fainting.

Within a split second Levi fell around his neck, sobbing and crying while holding on to Erwin's shoulders.

“Yes, oh god yes. I want to marry you, Erwin Smith. I want you as my husband and share my life with you. And all the lives to come.” He cried in joy before pulling back a bit.

The crowd went wild, it sounded like a huge army was about to charge into a battle while Erwin slipped on the elegant silver ring onto Levi's right ring finger. Both had tears running down their cheeks as they smiled at each other finally kissing.

“You are crazy, you are so crazy.”, Levi whispered against his lips while Erwin laughed.

“I know, I had a good teacher.”, he replied as they slowly got up under the wild cheering of the crowd

As soon as they stood one of the interviewers ran towards them, camera directed at their faces.

“Wow, congratulations to the newly engaged! You just blew us all away! No one expected this! What was that?”

For a moment they just looked at each other, blue locking onto gray and vice versa before they smiled and simultaneously said:

“A choice with no regrets.”


End file.
